Tisu
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Darah itu selalu keluar setiap Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Sakura


**Tisu**

 **Disclaimer** @ Masashi Kishimoto

Special for SasuSaku Fanday

OOC, banyak typo

Humor, Romance

semoga saja

.

.

 _Selamat membaca_

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat indah untuk Sakura yang sekarang akan berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dia sudah memakai sepatunya dan akan berpamitan pada ibunya jika saja orang itu tidak datang.

Pemuda berambut raven dengan jas yang rapi itu terus berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Didepannya Sakura sudah berdiri dengan memasang muka bosan. Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih Sakura Haruno ini berjalan dengan santainya meskipun sang kekasih menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Ohayou, Saki" Sasuke memasang senyumannya yang memang menawan tapi tidak dimata Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kesini, baka?"

Jleb!

Bagaikan tertusuk duri yang tajam saat Sakura mengatakan 'baka' pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar dan kembali memasang senyumannya.

"Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan kekasihku" Sasuke sedikit menyentuh dagu Sakura. Tapi, gadis itu menghindarinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak perlu diantar, Sasuke-kun" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkah aku menunggumu di rumah?" tanya Sasuke yang memegang kedua pipi gadis itu agar menatapnya.

"Tapi, kau harus kerja 'kan hari ini" Sakura menatap dalam pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah, aku bisa mengatur jadwalku. Yang pasti sebelum kau pulang aku akan sudah ada disini" Sasuke mencubi kedua pipi Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Kau sangat imut, Sakura" tidak terasa darah mengalir di salah satu lubang hidung Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Sakura langsung memberikan tisu tepat ke muka kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke terpaksa melepas cubitannya dan mengambil tisu itu.

"Hidungmu berdarah, dasar mesum" Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, kau tahu lha kebiasaanku saat mencubit pipimu" Sasuke memilih tisu itu dan memasukkannya pada lubang hidung yang berdarah.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu" Sakura akhirnya memberikan senyuma pada Sasuke sebelum ia berangkat.

.

.

.

Sakura melewati gerbang sekolah pagi itu. Untungnya dia tidak terlambat meskipun sempat bertemu dulu dengan kekasih mesumnya itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura" ucap Ino yang menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sakura ada disana.

"Ohayou, Ino, Hinata, tenten" Sakura membalas menyapa dan juga menyapa yang lainnya. Dia langsung bergabung dengan sahabatnya itu. Mereka adalah Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Tenten.

"Kenapa tadi mukamu sangat murung?" tanya Tenten yang rupanya tadi melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa" Sakura tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ceritakan saja jika kau p-punya masalah" Hinata rupanya sangat perhatian pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Iya, iya, nanti aku akan bercerita pada kalian"

.

.

.

"Eh, apa kekasihmu itu menduakanmu lagi?" tanya Ino ketika mereka berempat berkumpul disalah satu meja di kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Karena ia terus teringat dengan cinta pertamanya" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Dia pasti lebih mencintaimu" Tenten mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tetap kesal jika tetap dinomer duakan"

"Eh, kedua?"

"Etto, bukannya kedua juga masih bagus. Ditoko soba saja yang kedua itu menu yang paling bagus" ucap Hinata yang mendapat dukungan dari Ino dan Tenten.

"Tetap saja yang di nomer satukan yang paling enak" Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Eh, i-iya sih" ketiganya hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura itu.

"Dan aku kesal dia ada di rumah" ucap Sakura secara tidak sadar.

"Eh, dia ada dirumahmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ya, sejujurnya dia akan ada di rumah sebelum aku pulang. Begitu katanya" Sakura terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Biarkan kami melihatnya, Sa-Sakura-chan" mendengar hal itu Sakura langsing terkejut.

"Eh, ta-tapi... Dia itu... "

"Dia kenapa? Bilang saja kau tidak ingin kami melihatnya" ucap Tenten yang memasang wajah masamnya.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi... Dia... Itu... Pekerja kantoran" ucap Sakura yang sudah pasrah dengan keadaaan.

"Ehhh??" ketiganya kaget mendengar hal itu dan langsung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Pastikan dia belum menikah dengan yang pertama itu"

"Di-dia pasti hebat makanya Sa-Sakura-chan suka padanya, 'kan?"

"Sakura, dia pasti pintar. Tidak mungkin dia menduakanmu seperti itu"

Berbagai macam perkataan didengar Sakura dan membuat dia ingin menjerit tapi tertahan. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa mengaggukkan kepalanya untuk keinginan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, aku kira kalian tidak perlu tahu dirinya" ucap Sakura agak ragu saat di perjalanan pulang.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Lagipula aku harus memarahinya karena menduakanmu terus" Ino mengepalkan tangannya dan Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

" _Gawat, ini sudah didepan rumahku_ " batin Sakura sangat was-was ketika dia dan sahabatnya sudah berada tepat menuju rumahnya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman rumah Sakura. Disana jelas terlihat taman bunga kecil yang sudah hancur. Perempatan muncul disisi kening Sakura.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras.

"Sasuke?"

"Mungkin nama kekasihnya itu"

Ketiga sahabat Sakura itu berbisik tidak jelas. Sakura kembali berteriak karena Sasuke tidak ada menjawab.

"Sasuke!! Aku tahu kau ada disini!"

Teriakan itu rupanya terdengar sampai dapur. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang membantu Menbuki tiba-tiba saja merinding karena mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya Sakura memanggilmu" ucap Mebuki yang sedang memasak makan malam.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu, Ba-san" Sasuke terkekeh dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Kalian tunggu dulu di kamarku ya?" Sakura rupanya mengajak ketiga sahabatnya itu ke kamar. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunggu.

Sakura menuruni tangga setelah dari kamarnya. Ia menuju dapur dimana ibunya sedang memasak.

"Saku-chan, kau membawa temanmu?" tanya Mebuki saat Sakura berada di ambang pintu dapur.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Apa Sasuke sudah pulang kerumahnya, Kaa-san?" Sakura menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke saat dia sedang menyiapkan teh.

"Ah, dia tadi ada disini. Hanya saja, setelah mendengar teriakanmu dia langsung pergi entah kemana" Mebuki menghentikan acara memasaknya untuk sementara waktu saat Sakura menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Saku-chan?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang ibunya itu.

"Dia merusak taman bunga kecilku" Sakura kembali fokus pada teh yang ia buat.

"Kau bisa menanamnya lagi besok. Maafkan Sasuke-kun" Mebuki tersenyum dengan lembut dan kembali pada pelerjaannya.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sakura dengan malasnya. Dia membawa teh itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku tidak_"

Sasuke terkejut ketika ia memasuki kamar Sakura, ternyata yang ada disana adalah orang lain bukannya Sakura.

"Etto, kalian siapa?" Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura dan berdiri didepan ketiga sahabat Sakura.

"Kami sahabat Sakura. Kau pasti kekasihnya itu?" tebak Ino dengan penuh antusias.

"Ah, iya. Aku adalah kekasihnya. Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke" Sasuke mulai duduk di alas duduk yang ada dikamar itu.

"Sasuke-san. Ka-kata Sakura-chan, kau pegawai kantoran. Apa itu benar?" tanya Hinata yang wajahnya memerah.

"Hn, aku memang pekerja kantoran" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tetapi pesona ketampanannya tetap menawan.

Krieet...

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa teh.

"Maaf, semuanya. Sepertinya Sa_" perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada disana tengah mengobrol dengan para sahabatnya.

" _Dia sudah ada disini. Sejak kapan?_ " Sakura sangat terkejut. Akhirnya ia ikut duduk didekat Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-san keren sekali" ucap Tenten yang sungguh melihat Sasuke dengan senangnya.

"Kau benar-benar keren Sasuke-san" Ino juga ikut berbicara.

 _"Yokatta... Ternyata mereka menganggap Sasuke keren"_ Sakura mengelus dadanya dan menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura" ucap Hinata saat akan pergi pulang.

"Dia sangat berbeda dari perkiraan kami" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum ketika melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu pergi. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba dan Sakura sekarang sudah duduk di dalam kamarnya dengan Sasuke yang duduk di depan Sakura. Pemuda raven itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Etto, Saki. Aku minta maaf" ucap Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, minta maaf untuk apa?" pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Soal taman bunga yang kecil didepan rumah itu" Sasuke agak heran melihat Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, besok kau harus membantuku menanamnya lagi" Sakura menyentuh pipi Sauke dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa. Lagipula kau sudah menghibur teman-temanku. Jadi, aku tidak seharusnya marah padamu" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Ia rupanya menutup jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan terdiam dibelakang Sakura. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut dengan Sasuke yang sudah ada didepannya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

Sasuke mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sedikit lagi bibir Sasuke akan menyentuh bibir Sakura jika saja tidak Sakura hentikan dengam tisu yang ia bawa. Alhasil, bibir Sasuke mencium tisu itu. Dia melirik Sakura dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau belum boleh menciumku" Sakura terkekeh dan menjulurkan bibirnya tanda mengejek.

"Kau memang imut" Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan mencubit kedua pipi Sakura. Salah satu lubang hidungnya kembali mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan yang pasti Sakura menyumbatnya dengan tisu.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

.

.

.

 _Maaf telat, padahal ini khusus untuk SasuSaku Fanday..._

 _Aku rela belum ngelanjutin fic yang lain demi ini (_)_

 _#HappySSFD2018_


End file.
